Reyes, reinas y ladrones
by MaLu-OUAT
Summary: OS. Una lección de magia puede ser el medio perfecto para que el destino reúna a dos almas gemelas.


_*Los personajes a los que aquí directa o indirectamente se hace referencia, pertenecen a los propietarios de los derechos de la serie Once upon a time._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

 _ **Reyes, Reinas y Ladrones**_

 _Por MaLu_

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Regina más asustada que enojada al ver a Rumpelstiltskin irrumpir en su habitación. —Nuestra lección es en un par de horas —agregó ella nerviosa.

—Oh no querida. La lección de hoy será muy diferente —aseveró El Oscuro con un tono de pícaro misterio.

Regina con curiosidad se acercó a su maestro para escuchar con atención detalle a detalle, pues tenía prisa y máximo interés por perfeccionar el uso de su magia.

— ¡¿ROBAR?! —gritó Regina indignada.

— ¿Quieres o no quieres vengarte de la chiquilla? — con suma paciencia Rumpel dobló la pregunta.

—Sí, sí quiero. Es lo único que deseo –contestó Regina con odio.

—Entonces deja de cuestionar mis métodos. –añadió Rumpel mientras con su mano oprimía con firmeza la mandíbula de Regina.

Regina dudó unos instantes y luego de un suave suspiro, musitó –Bien, ¿Qué deseas que tome del tesoro real?

Rumpelstiltskin rió a carcajadas –Creo que alguien te dejó caer de cabeza cuando eras un bebé. No seas tonta querida, tomar algo del tesoro real para ti es fácil y no es ni siquiera robar porque eres la reina.

—Si no es algo del palacio ¿que podría ser entonces? No creo que alguien de este reino distinto al rey tenga bajo su dominio algo valioso. –contestó Regina con curiosidad ignorando la previa ofensa y la risotada de su mentor.

Rápidamente Regina intuyó –Espera, quieres que...

—Así es querida. —interrumpió con satisfacción al ver que su alumna iba comprendiendo sus macabros deseos. —En unos días se celebrará el cumpleaños número dieciocho de la hija mayor de Midas. Ocasión perfecta para que tomes esa cosa minúscula que necesito –dijo El Oscuro haciendo un gesto con sus dedos para indicar lo pequeño que era el objeto.

—Midas tiene una guardia real enorme que incluso triplica en número a la nuestra y ¿tú quieres que no solo a la vista de ellos sino a la de cientos de invitados yo le robe? —Regina no podía ocultar su miedo.

—Si quieres dominar tu magia primero tendrás que dominar tus emociones y descubrir nuevas habilidades —replicó Rumpel divertido. –Ah querida y asegúrate de usar este brazalete cuando vayas a tomar ese detallito que quiero –añadió El Oscuro entregándole una delicada pulsera color cobre a su aprendiz.

— ¿Y esto que hace? –preguntó Regina con un toque de seriedad. Esta nueva lección de magia escapaba de toda comprensión.

—Cambia tu aspecto querida ¿O pretendes que todo el mundo se entere que la reina del Bosque Encantado es una vulgar ladrona?

Regina inhaló con fuerza. Estaba verdaderamente asustada y su maestro antes que generarle confianza o algún tipo de seguridad, le hacía temer más cada instante.

Rumpelstiltskin disfrutaba generar todo tipo de emociones en su alumna; pero lo motivaban otras razones, unas muy poderosas. Probar constantemente a Regina era imperativo para aquella importante misión que en unos años ella realizaría, solo ella. Sonrió mirándola como solo su humor y perversidad le permitían mientras era envuelto en una espesa nube púrpura misma que dejó extendido en el suelo un talismán. Regina al verlo notó que le faltaba la mitad. Supuso entonces que la parte faltante era lo que ella debía buscar en la inmensidad del castillo de Midas.

—Espero que el viaje no le suponga una gran incomodidad a mi reina –dijo Leopold tratando de entablar conversación con su esposa. Desde hacía poco más de dos horas habían salido del palacio camino al reino de Midas y el silencio se había apoderado de ellos.

—No, en absoluto —contestó ella parcamente.

Estaba muy asustada. Llevaba dos horas maquinando en su cabeza la manera más correcta de decirle al rey que deseaba regresar. Quizás fingir un fuerte dolor de cabeza o mejor, fingir preocupación maternal por Snow, quien se había quedado en el palacio.

—Sé que no es el momento ni el lugar ideal para discutir este tema pero...—añadió Leopold interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Regina. Ella no contestó nada, solo lo observó y temió lo peor. No estaba equivocada.

—Mi hija me ha hecho saber su deseo de tener un hermano. Deseo que yo también comparto. —dijo Leopold con naturalidad, expectativa y alegría.

Regina se tensó, sintió como una corriente helada viajaba por sus extremidades para fundirse en su pecho generándole una insoportable opresión.

—Al ver lo dulce y paciente que eres con Snow no tengo dudas de que serás la madre perfecta para un hijo propio. Un hijo de los dos. —continuó diciendo Leopold pareciendo ignorar el terror que cada poro de su esposa emanaba.

Durante las siguientes horas de viaje entre el rey y la reina no se dijo más; pero dicho silencio en el carruaje era opuesto al ruido que había congregado en la cabeza de Regina. Lo dicho por Leopold cambiaba sus planes, ahora no había lugar para dejar sus clases de magia pues era precisamente la magia su escape a ese terrible destino junto al rey y su hija. Ella temía a la tarea impuesta por Rumpelstiltskin pero le temía más a permanecer enclaustrada en el palacio complaciendo las bajas pasiones del rey, fingiendo buenos sentimientos hacia Snow y ahora, sirviéndoles de incubadora a los hermanos que la insufrible princesa quisiera tener.

Tras unas tensas horas de viaje el carruaje real de Leopold y Regina arribó al palacio de Midas donde fueron recibidos con extrema formalidad, tal y como era acostumbrado.

Regina recordaba, por alguna charla con su padre hace unos años que la habitación del tesoro real se encontraba en el ala este del palacio; pues Midas creía que los rayos del sol naciente debían iluminar las rendijas del cuarto donde estaban sus riquezas para que estas nunca acaben y aumenten. Creencia absurda, pensó siempre ella.

Apartarse de la vista de Leopold era quizás la parte más sencilla de su improvisado plan pues él jamás solía prestarle mucha atención a ella en público y por otra parte, nadie se le acercaba a Regina lo suficiente como para entablar conversación y mucho menos amistad alguna, pues a pesar de que en apariencia sus rasgos, gestos y modales eran propios de la más distinguida reina, muchos de los cortesanos la veían como una simple joven noble que tenía el título de reina pero que no cumplía las funciones de tal; pues tanto sus súbditos como en los reinos vecinos aún seguía presente Eva como su legítima soberana, quien había fallecido un año atrás pero que en espíritu parecía estar presente atormentando a su sucesora al trono.

Esperó a que el rey se entretuviera hablando con uno de los tantos invitados que había en el agasajo y se fue alejando cuidadosamente de él, de todos. Salió del salón que se encontraba en la edificación central, misma que estaba rodeada por unos amplios y hermosos jardines con fuentes y esculturas. Caminó unos metros, divisó el ala este y caminó hacia allá. Tomó un largo corredor y entró a la primera habitación que encontró. Revisó que no hubiera nadie y de inmediato una nube púrpura la rodeó, reemplazando su abultado vestido color perla por un ceñido pero cómodo pantalón de cuero negro, una blusa blanca suelta y un chaleco de piel oscura. Su pelo ya no tenía el elegante recogido ni la discreta pero brillante tiara sino una trenza y en su mano izquierda estaba aquel brazalete que le dio su maestro. Suspiró y se acercó a una bandeja de plata, quitó lo que había en ella, la tomó y observó con impresión como su rostro había realmente cambiado por completo.

Salió con sutileza de la habitación donde se había cambiado, esperó tras una armadura que adornaba el pasillo asegurándose de que nadie pasara por allí.

Subió unas largas y angostas escaleras que la llevaron a una gran puerta dorada misma que llamó la atención de ella no sólo por su esplendor y tamaño sino por la ausencia de guardias. ¿Cómo podría estar un tesoro sin custodia alguna? Se preguntó ella. Aunque dicha duda se disipó segundos después de posar sus manos sobre la entrada y sentir un cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo. Era un hechizo. Puso nuevamente sus manos sobre ella y en cuestión de un segundo o dos la gran puerta se abrió ante ella. Todo resplandecía, el oro en diferentes formas que allí veía se reflejaba perfectamente en los ojos de Regina. Ella se concentró nuevamente, cerró sus ojos, movió suavemente su mano derecha y de inmediato un tenue brillo verde trazaba un camino, uno que si había realizado bien el hechizo, la conduciría a la otra mitad del talismán.

— ¿Y tú quién eres? —exclamó una voz masculina desde la puerta por donde ella segundos antes había entrado.

Regina no había visto aún quién era pero escuchar aquella voz fue suficiente para palidecer por unos instantes.

Ella volteó lentamente y observó frente a ella a un hombre luciendo una armadura propia de la guardia real de Midas; salvo por el detalle de sus botas que le revelaron inmediatamente a Regina la presencia no de un guardia sino de un ladrón, otro más.

—No, ¿Tú quién eres? —dijo ella fingiendo altivez. Que aquel hombre no fuera un guardia sino un bandido no la tranquilizaba más.

—Quien soy no importa sino lo que vine a tomar y que definitivamente no pienso compartir con nadie. —dijo el hombre con el rostro cubierto guardando un pequeño frasco, que supuso Regina sería algo para quitar el hechizo que previamente ella había disipado con su magia. El hombre con extrema velocidad tomó una flecha, la aproximó a su arcó y la dirigió hacia Regina decidido a lanzarla.

Ella estaba aterrada, ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido llevar una espada o algo para defenderse? ¿Cómo era aquel hechizo inmovilizador? ¡No es posible que no lo recuerde!, pensó. En medio del pánico, desvío un poco su mirada al rastro de brillo verde y lo vio, lo encontró, era la mitad del talismán que buscaba. El hombre que tenía al frente lo notó también, soltó su arco y rápidamente se aproximó a tomarlo. Regina, impulsada por un coraje que ni ella misma sabía que tenía se impulsó a tomarlo también. Forcejearon unos instantes, con la fuerza precisa para que uno de los montículos de oro y joyas se desvaneciera y provocara un sonido lo suficientemente estruendoso como para alertar a los guardias.

El hombre al notar lo que sucedía llenó con prisa una pequeña bolsa de cuero con monedas y joyas. Mientras Regina observaba inmóvil pues aunque en su mano sostenía aquella mitad de talismán que buscaba, su pánico le impidió correr o siquiera organizar su ideas para escapar de allí.

El ladrón notó como los nervios consumían a aquella mujer, que frustró sus planes de robar grandes cantidades, la jaló del brazo y la instó a salir de ahí lo más rápido posible. Ambos estaban descendiendo por las escaleras pero inmediatamente escucharon los gritos de los guardias que ascendían por la misma y veían el reflejo de las antorchas que conforme subían su brillo aumentaba.

—Traía esto por si las cosas se ponían feas –dijo el hombre mientras sacaba de su bota una bolsita que contenía un polvo gris mismo que acto seguido sopló sobre la saetera que estaba justo al lado de ellos. Regina había quedado impresionada pues esa estrecha abertura en cruz ahora era un hueco enorme. Él la tomo por la cintura sin darle tiempo a ella de siquiera rezongar y salieron casi disparados por la gran abertura. Cayeron sobre una carreta de heno.

Regina alcanzó a sentir como la vida se le iba en esa breve pero intensa caída. Aún sostenía en su mano aquella preciada cosa para su maestro pero maldita para ella ¿En qué momento todo se había complicado tanto? Sus pensamientos y reflexiones dirigidas a la autoconmiseración se vieron bruscamente interrumpidas por los guardias que desde la altura les gritaban y apuntaban con sus arcos, y por el ladrón que nuevamente la jalaba del brazo para que se levantar de ahí y corriera por su vida.

Ella corría, no sabía para dónde pero sus pies iban dirigidos a donde iba aquel hombre. Un grupo de unos diez guardias comenzaron a perseguirlos, les disparaban con sus flechas y encandilaban con sus antorchas. No había escapatoria.

Regina estaba confundida y asustada. Quería hacer cientos de hechizos que la sacaran de ese lugar inmediatamente, pero no recordaba cómo hacerlos. Logró, por unos instantes, concentrarse y con un batir de dedos se apagaron los candiles de las paredes externas del palacio y las antorchas de los guardias, generando así confusión entre sus perseguidores y un poco de tiempo a ella, y su ahora compañero, para escapar.

Aquel ladrón quedó atónito pero no preguntó. Como acto reflejo siguió corriendo y por un portillo oculto tras una amplia capa de musgo salieron del palacio y corrieron.

Ambos respiraban con dificultad. Se detuvieron después de un buen tiempo corriendo despavoridamente.

—Este es el bosque de Sherwood. Aquí seremos irrastreables —exclamó el hombre con buen ánimo tras recuperar un poco el aliento y que aún estaba ataviado con la armadura. Parecía no tener mucho interés en quitársela.

Ella no dijo nada, estaba absorta viendo la inmensidad del bosque. No lo conocía y temía que los guardias los encontraran, ella era plenamente consciente de que la guardia real de Midas era de las más temidas y si llegaban a arrestarla le podrían quitar la pulsera y de inmediato quedaría al descubierto. Cada pensamiento era peor que el anterior, la cabeza de Regina estaba en un completo caos.

—Parece que tenías todo listo por si algo salía mal en tu robo. –dijo Regina un rato después mientras jugueteaba con el talismán. –Hasta parece que conoces muy bien el palacio. –añadió ella.

—No es la primera vez que lo hago si es lo que realmente te preguntas. –contestó él. Ambos caminaban a buen ritmo hacia el interior del bosque. Tras varios minutos de silenciosa caminata – ¿Me dirás que hace una noble como tú, hurtando?

Regina se heló — ¿De dónde sacas que soy una noble? –intentó persuadirlo.

—Es bastante evidente que es la primera vez que robas algo. Además, tú forma de hablar y caminar son reveladores, de hecho demasiado…–dijo aquel hombre de mirada intensa y penetrante. Ella sintió su corazón detenerse abruptamente aunque se repuso rápidamente y añadió con astucia –O quizá no soy una noble; pero es eso lo que quiero que pienses. Finalmente, me ahorraste la penosa labor de idear la forma de escapar de los guardias pues tú prácticamente me arrastraste hasta aquí.

—Lo que usted diga _milady_ –contestó el hombre pareciendo satisfecho con la respuesta de aquella mujer. –Este lugar es seguro, aquí podemos descansar. Iré a buscar a leña, si no prendemos una fogata pronto vamos a congelarnos.

Regina asintió y se recostó en un árbol, estaba verdaderamente cansada tanto física como mentalmente. En su cabeza no dejaban de dar vueltas mil preguntas, ideas y problemas y en su cuerpo pasaba algo similar, sentía que los músculos de sus piernas daban saltos y un leve dolor en sus costados.

Tras un rato, el hombre volvió y con gran habilidad encendió la fogata. Ambos se sentaron junto a ella, posaron sus manos cerca para recibir calor.

—Eso de apagar los candiles y antorchas fue bastante útil –dijo él después de varios minutos donde lo único que se escuchaba era el crepitar del fuego y el sonido de algunos animales.

—Parece entonces que todo el mérito del escape no es solo tuyo.

—Honor a quien honor merece –contestó él con cierta gracia en su tono. –Por cierto, creo que después de todo esto lo justo es que nos presentemos ¿o no? –añadió él mientras se quitaba el peto y los brazales de la incómoda armadura.

Ella asintió conforme —Mi nombre es Rachel –dijo Regina con seguridad. Lamentaba en cierta medida no ser sincera, el ladrón inexplicablemente le simpatizaba; pero proteger su identidad era más que indispensable. Incluso con él, que le generaba confianza.

Él tampoco se había atrevido hasta ese momento a desvelar su identidad; el reino de Midas era de los pocos en los que aún no lo buscaban por su nombre o rostros; y deseaba que ello se mantuviera así por lo menos para unos cuantos robos más. Se disponía a descubrir su rostro —Yo soy Ro...

— ¡Rumpelstiltskin! –exclamó Regina sorprendida al ver a su maestro aparecer de repente y envolver en una espesa capa verde al hombre con armadura, a su compañero de escape.

— ¿¡Qué demonios hacías niña tonta!? En fin, sea lo que sea por suerte para ti, él no recordará nada de esto –El Oscuro chasqueó sus dedos y acto seguido el ladrón apareció en su campamento, completamente ignorante de todo lo sucedido y con una versión mental muy diferente de cómo había acaecido el robo al palacio de Midas. Todo obra de la oscura magia de Rumpelstiltskin.

Con otro chasquido, Regina apareció en una de las habitaciones del palacio de Midas portando nuevamente su vestido color perla, maquillaje y peinado intactos. Ya no tenía consigo el talismán, lo cual le generó un poco de tranquilidad, concebía ese objeto como una baratija que solo atraía problemas. Suspiró y salió de la habitación caminando con altivez, pretendiendo olvidar la hazaña de hace unas horas y los ojos cautivadores de él.

—Y por suerte para mí, querida Regina tu destino y el del ladrón seguirán separados. Robin Hood no será un impedimento para que lances esa maldición –dijo Rumpelstiltskin entre risas mientras observaba a través de un espejo a Regina llorar en silenció mientras su marido el rey Leopold dormía a su lado.

 _"_ _Dream of another land that heroes and villians claimed before"_


End file.
